


reindeer

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Whips, strong D/s themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Reindeer.





	reindeer

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Your nose is red,” Kusano says, leaning down to poke said body part with his finger. “I should call you Rudolph.”

Jin wants to lift his hand, bat him away, but both of his wrists are in Yamapi’s iron grip. He lifts his eyes instead, sees Yamapi upside-down and thinks he looks really strange at this angle, like a morphed version of himself that isn’t quite real.

And the way he’s looking at Kusano reminds him of Kame, attentive and ready to jump at the word. Jin’s the one pinned down and restrained but it’s Yamapi who’s submissive, showing a face that Jin’s never seen before in all of their years of friendship.

Sometimes a leader needs to show his trust by handing over the reigns.

Even so, he’s gently stroking the vein on the inside of Jin’s wrist with his thumb like it’s an unconscious action, or maybe it’s intentional because Yamapi knows that Jin won’t just lay still and fall obedient to someone else’s will.

It’s Jin who’s on his back and denied any control but Kusano who straddles his waist and sits down on his cock, sending Jin’s hips on an uncontrollable jerking frenzy as a loud, growl-like moan rips from his lungs at the sudden rush of stimulation.

When he opens his eyes again, Yamapi’s got them locked, his bottom lip in his mouth as his chest heaves and his hold weakens, his hands becoming clammy. Jin in the midst of passion is quite a sight, his body thrashing where allowed motion and his face a contortion of ecstasy.

He’s pretty sure that if he wasn’t being held down, he might just fly away.

Kusano doesn’t even have to do anything, just try and keep from falling off as Jin fucks him so hard that he bounces. He ends up leaning forward, grabbing onto Jin’s shoulders like he’d shoot up into the air otherwise, the briefest brush of his lips against Jin’s collarbones leading the oldest to let out an embarrassingly shrill squeal and use all of his power to stop himself from being pushed over the edge.

He doesn’t realize until Yamapi’s an inch away from his face that his binds have long since been released, his hands sliding up the back of Yamapi’s neck into his hair to pull him down. He looks even weirder upside-down at such a close range, but that doesn’t hinder his impulse to lean up and press their lips together, drawing out Yamapi’s tongue.

“Come,” Kusano rasps, and Jin groans low into Yamapi’s mouth as he does exactly that.

He comes down to the sight of Kusano behind Yamapi, who’s even more beautiful on all fours with Kusano visibly inside him. A narrow strip of suede sharply whips his ass and Jin’s spent cock twitches at the way Yamapi responds favorably, gasping for air and scrunching up his face in the kind of pain that has him pushing back for more.

Then his eyes fly open and Jin couldn’t look away if his life depended on it, drawn into Yamapi’s dominated soul as Kusano makes him fall apart right there in front of him.

Jin thinks that he could learn a lot from Kusano, but for now it’s in his best interest to just let the youngest have his way.


End file.
